NEL
by Oda Riku
Summary: My first Vocaloid fanfiction and it has MikuxKaito pairing. The story might be in AU with a bit Sci-Fi environment
1. Prolog

Another fanfic. This time is about vocaloid since I've had a huge admiration over it and suddenly I've the urge to make it.

Disclaimer: It goes to the vocaloid maker, none of them is mine

* * *

 **NEL**

 _I like the sound of rain. How about you? Kaito?_

Kaito just opened his eyes. It's different and clearer, he thought. He could see her clearly. Her hair, her smile, even the color of her eyes which reminded him of the color of the sea. She also spoke to him, which is the first time for him. During his time dreaming about her, she never ever opened her mouth and asked him like that. But, he couldn't comprehend what just happened to him. Nobody has mentioned about this thing to him. Is it just him who overthinking about it, is this thing is just-

"A dream?"

Kaito closed his eyes. Even now, he could still remember about it. It's her, standing in front of him. With a smile in her face, she asked him if he likes rain or not. One thing that amazed him was he felt like he can smell her scent in the air. The smell of sea along with the smell of white lilies. No, it's not a dream, he denied his own thought. It's been a countless time for him to dream about her, but it's not as vivid as the one that he'd just experienced.

"Just forget it, Kaito."

Kaito tried to stop thinking about it, even though he couldn't really push it off from his mind. He stretched his body. He'd been sleeping in his chair and it made his body a bit rigid. He glanced over the window beside his desk. He just realized that it's raining outside. The sound of rain, somehow, brought a nostalgic feeling. It's like he missed the sound of rain, but he didn't know for sure about why he missed the rain. Is it just him or-

"Miku? What do you want to say to me?

* * *

Again. I start the story with a prolog. Kindly R&R, hope I can write a proper fanfic, in English


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah, providing you with another chapter. Hope I can update as fast as this.

Disclaimer: all belongs to Vocaloid maker, I just own the story

* * *

 **NEL**

 **Chapter I**

"Working late, again?"

Kaito just mumbled some inaudible words as Gakupo entered his room and directly sat beside him.

"What is it? You're doing it?"

Kaito nodded and let Gakupo read the things written in his monitor.

"Why are you obsessed over this thing?"

"Hm? Nothing."

Kaito finally answered Gakupo's question and it made Gakupo a bit surprised. He thought Kaito is just too absorbed with his own work that he won't give him a proper reply.

"We're having a break and everyone ask me to ask you to join us."

"No, thanks, Gakupo."

"Ehm, I'm not sure if I can take 'no' for the answer. Meiko, she insists."

Kaito stopped typing immediately.

"Meiko? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's just arrived yesterday. We picked her up and don't worry about the excuse. Luka gave her reasonable one. She said that you have a really important meeting with some people and can't come along. Meiko said okay, but she looked a bit sad, I think."

Kaito couldn't say anything. How could he forget about it, he promised that he will come to the airport with everybody else. He remembered about the yesterday, the dream really consumed his mind.

"Now, now, Kaito. All you have to do now is come with me. It's no use to think over the things that already happened. Meiko is waiting with the rest."

Gakupo urged Kaito to get up from his chair. Kaito eventually just followed Gakupo, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about how forgetful he is, about how he could forget Meiko's arrival.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm sorry, Meiko."

"It's okay. You're having important meeting, after all. It can't be helped, right?"

Kaito gave her a weak smile and hesitantly looked to Luka. He's surely owed to Luka, he thought. Luka, as if she knew what he was thinking, just smiled to him and mouthed something that looks like _daijoubu_.

"Now, how's everything?"

"Good, I assumed."

Luka shoved Gakupo's stomach and was giving him a signal that Meiko is expecting an answer from Kaito, not for him.

"Oh, that's good, Gakupo-san. So, it's good for everybody else?"

Meiko stopped her gaze to Kaito and Kaito gave her another weak smile.

"Yes, Meiko. Everything is good."

Meiko watched Kaito's response and somehow, she felt there is something happened with Kaito, other than his forgetfulness yesterday. However, she decided not to ask him anything. She believed Kaito would tell her about what happened.

"Oh, okay. And who's the cute duo here?"

Meiko looked to the unfamiliar faces that were coming along with Luka. They seemed a lot younger than everyone in here.

"Are they….someone's sibling or-"

Meiko felt unsure that they're sibling of someone in here since they don't resemble Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito.

"We are new trainees."

One of them answered Meiko and just bowed to Meiko, followed by the other.

"Nice to meet you, Sakine-sama."

"Nice to meet you too….."

"Kagamine."

Both of them answered her in the same time, making her giggled.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagamine-san, both of you. You two are twins, aren't you?"

" _Hai_! It's been an honor to join your company, Sakine-sama."

She smiling as watching the two of them. They did resemble each other, even they wore similar clothes.

"Well, I hardly can claim the credits. It's all because of the scientists. I'm just a mere daughter's owner."

"But, you are one of the scientists, right?"

"Eh?"

She's a bit surprised. It just a few of people who knew about it and it's none of these people in here. She observed the people who look like waiting for her reply. Everybody stared at her with curiousity, except one person, Kaito. He didn't really pay attention about it and was looking into the menu. Meiko tried to find a rational reason before eventually opening her mouth,

"No. Not anymore. Besides, there are many people that are more capable than me. Just like Luka-san, Gakupo-san, and Kaito-san."

She's holding her breath while watching everybody's response.

"But why?"

She's flabbergasted when one of the Kagamines kept asking her question about that. No one has ever pestered her with that question. She felt troubled now. The reason why she quitted is a very personal matter. It's-

"Now, now, kids! Why do you keep asking it? It's none of your business, you know."

Gakupo was immediately interrupting the conversation. He scolded the Kagamines for being too nosy about it. Slowly, Meiko could hide her anxiety by smiling. She made a glimpse toward Kaito before coming back to the conversation.

"That's okay, Gakupo-san. Curiosity is a good thing, don't you think?"

Meiko's winking to Len and Rin before passing another smile. She tried to lessen her anxiety by smiling as wide as she could. She wanted the awkward moment gone instantly.

"But curiosity can kill a cat."

"Eh?"

Everyone's was speechless. This time, Kaito was the one who's speaking. However, the thing that comes from his mouth sounded bad. No one could talk for some moments. It's Luka who's now trying to save the conversation.

"…But, they're not cats."

Suddenly, Gakupo just clapped his hands and joined the conversation.

"That's right! Why do you say something like that, Kaito? It makes me a bit scared."

Grasped, Kaito just realized about something that he'd just said. It's weird, why he said about those things, he thought.

"I'm sorry, minna-san! and I'm sorry, Kagamine-san! I didn't mean to make you guys afraid."

Kaito bowed to everyone. He's a bit panic, apologizing to everyone. Meiko watched his behavior and felt that the thing that bothered Kaito might be something's serious. She never saw Kaito being different like this. At one time, he's just quiet but suddenly he could blurt out some mean things. She wanted to know if bad things had happened when she'd gone.

"It's okay, Shion-san. But, you do make me surprised, don't you, Rin?"

" _Hai_ , I feel like a bit threatened."

"I'm so sorry, Kagamine-san. I didn't mean it, really. It's just…I don't know."

This was the first time. The first time Meiko saw Kaito being so clueless. Meiko knew she must know about what it is, she had to.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Kaito."

It's been quite some time for them to spend the time together like this. Meiko had to travel to some places, learning business from her father and Kaito stayed in Japan, doing his work. Meiko nestled in Kaito's arm. They lied back in the bed, watching some random television show.

"It's almost a year, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I marked my calendar."

"Hm, I know. You sent me the picture."

Kaito chuckled a bit.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it. Very much."

"The picture…..I just want you to know how much I missed you."

Meiko could feel her heart throbbed. This was the Kaito that she knew, Kaito who'd like to whisper some sweet things to her.

"Me too, Kaito."

They looked at each other before slowly filled the gap. Kaito could taste a glimpse of strawberry from Meiko's lips. Instead of sour, he sensed sweetness from it.

"You taste sweet, Meiko."

"You taste minty, Kaito."

They're giggling before kissing again.

"I love you."

"Me, too."

* * *

Hah, finally! A bit surprised? Yeah, me too. I said that this is a story about Miku and Kaito, but it's started with Kaito and Meiko. I really dunno why, it just feel like that.

Kindly R&R for this proper chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
